


worship your body, call that devotion

by astromantic



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lipstick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromantic/pseuds/astromantic
Summary: assorted r18/smut collection of short fics / drabbles for nielwink.





	1. your lipstick, your color

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to keep the filth separate from other things i want to write in the future haha... this will probably end up being AU heavy.  
> rating will be adjusted / specific tags will be mentioned before each chapter as necessary. enjoy! (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> model!jihoon au. 
> 
> rating: m/ tags: lipstick, making out, mentions of sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the wonderful 1st look photoshoot + [this fanmade vid](https://twitter.com/nwnwspace/status/956441398340861952)
> 
> song / [shinee - lipstick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URf4x5KGoN4)

\---

It’s a sight to behold when Jihoon comes home that evening, dressed in all black, donning oversized sunglasses and lips stained red.

 

Daniel is used to seeing Jihoon like this, fresh out of a gig, hair styled and makeup heavy. Sometimes Jihoon brings home memorabilia from the shoots as well; a few are gifts, like the cologne from _Chanel_ that Daniel _swears_ was really some sort of aphrodisiac, and others are things that Jihoon sneaks out, like the school uniform from _Ivy Club_ from when Jihoon tried to spice up their sex life with a little roleplaying. It’s one the perks of having a model as a lover, getting to see a different side of Jihoon every day: the charismatic Jihoon with the perfect face and figure, skillfully captured by the photographers’ artistry and cameras.

 

But this time it’s a bit different. It’s Jihoon’s eyes that are his main asset, a feature that most brands have been capitalizing on by embellishing him with color lenses and shimmery eye makeup. It’s the first time, surprisingly, that the main focus is on Jihoon’s lips instead; the previous main attraction hidden beneath the shades.

 

“Wow,” is the first thing that comes out of Daniel’s mouth when Jihoon approaches him sitting on the couch; the television now on mute and long forgotten. “Not complaining, but what’s all this for?”

 

“Tom Ford. They picked me to be the model for their new lipstick line coming out this summer.” Jihoon smiles. He climbs onto Daniel’s lap, straddling his legs over Daniel’s thighs as he makes himself comfortable. Jihoon grips Daniel’s shoulders, making sure he maintains an arm’s length distance so that Daniel can fully admire the view.

 

“Huh, progressive.” Daniel responds. His gaze is still fixated on the deep color: how much it accentuates Jihoon’s lips, making them look fuller and more irresistible than usual. Daniel runs his thumb along Jihoon’s lower lip, observing the contrast of red against his pale skin. The lipstick shows signs of fading; there are slightly uneven patches of the color, and some of product transfers onto Daniel’s thumb when he checks.

 

“Tried to take it off earlier but it’s really good,” Jihoon explains with a chuckle. He slips off the glasses and puts them aside. He rubs his lips together, making a smacking noise to emphasize his point. “Well for how much it’ll be going for, at least you’ll know you’re getting your money’s worth.”

 

“I like it. It makes you look really sexy.” Daniel admits. He presses his thumb back between Jihoon’s lips and eases it past the opening. Jihoon takes the hint and opens his mouth wider, sucking Daniel’s thumb in as he leaves gentle love bites and swirls it around with his tongue. He tilts his head back, looking down at Daniel with half-lidded eyes, moaning as he slowly releases it with a pop.

 

“I still have the sample that they used on me,” Jihoon mentions, slightly breathless from the faux-fellatio. He pulls out a small black tube from his pocket, waving it in the air like a prize, “Wanna play around with it?”

 

Daniel nods. “You know how to put it on?” He tries not to sound too eager, but finds himself salivating at the chance to see Jihoon’s lips freshly painted with the deep rouge.

 

Jihoon smiles and uncaps the tube. “I picked up a few things. Thought it might come in handy just in case you might be into this sort of thing.”

 

Daniel watches as Jihoon applies it onto his lips, doing it slowly, tantalizing, making sure Daniel is concentrating on the sight of his lips being coated in a color other than the sinful white. It’s mesmerizing; the way the lipstick darkens his lips makes Jihoon look so divine; the rouge is alluring, like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden.

 

Daniel is still in a trance when Jihoon grabs his head with both hands and leans in for a kiss. Jihoon purposely misses; the kiss lands on Daniel’s chin instead, the edge of their mouths just barely grazing as Jihoon licks his way upward, dragging his lips along the way. Daniel can feel the creamy texture of the lipstick smearing across his mouth before their lips finally join together. Jihoon deepens the kiss; there’s a mild taste of wax, but Daniel doesn’t have the mind to care, not when Jihoon is kissing him with this much fervor.

 

When Jihoon pulls back, Daniel sees the lipstick smudged all across Jihoon’s face and the glistening of saliva on his chin. Daniel figures he must look the same, because Jihoon looks at him, his focus shifted downward and he’s beaming with pride. _Grinning_ , like he just finished painting a masterpiece.

 

“Red’s a great look on you too, hyung.” Jihoon points out. He leans in, planting his lips on Daniel’s cheeks to leave another mark. “Continue this in the bedroom?”

 

Daniel takes a deep breath, and then pulls Jihoon in for another kiss, letting the lipstick smear even more. The feeling of Jihoon’s lips on his is wonderful, but he images how much better it’d be with those lips pressed against his cock instead, leaving trails of red along the shaft, then taking it into his mouth so deep that it leaves an imprint on the base...

 

Before Daniel realizes it, he’s already hard. 

 

“Yes,” he breathes out, “Bring the lipstick with you.”


	2. baby don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rating: e / tags: dom!jihoon/sub!daniel, dirty talk, praise kink, teasing, spit exchange (?!), handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for this other than i love do(r)m jihoon a lot. winkniel is the way and i'm only a little ashamed

\---

He’s near drooling at the sight of Daniel in front of him: mouth ajar and looking up with eager eyes.

 

He gathers the saliva forming in his mouth; when he’s collected enough—satisfied with the amount—he purses his lips, letting a small stream flow out of his mouth and onto Daniel’s tongue. Everything about it is sinful, filthy, shameless, but nothing beats the sight of Daniel drinking it up, swallowing, then opening his mouth for more.

 

“Not enough for you?” Jihoon scoffs. He brushes Daniel’s hair back, clearing a path so that he has a clear view of Daniel’s face, cheeks flushed red and eyes lidded and glazed over with desire.

 

“More...” Daniel groans as he tilts his head backwards and sticks out his tongue for better aim. Jihoon stares as Daniel looks up at him expectantly, hand palming himself through his briefs in anticipation for Jihoon’s taste again. 

 

Jihoon could gladly give Daniel what he wants: letting Daniel savor his spit all night long like the desperate slut he is. But he opts to have a little fun instead, thinking of all the ways he can toy with his lover. Jihoon bends down until his head dips low and he latches his lips onto Daniel’s into a sudden kiss. The abruptness catching Daniel off guard—nearly jerking his head back in response—but Jihoon grabs a fist full of Daniel’s hair, pushing him forward to deepen the kiss and to prevent Daniel moving away.

 

Daniel moans into Jihoon’s mouth, and the realization of Jihoon’s tongue on his causes him to salivate more in hunger. Daniel kisses back sloppily, keeping his mouth open as he runs his tongue all over Jihoon’s tongue and lips. It’s messy; there’s so much fluid exchanges between the both of them that it seeps out of their mouths, dripping down both of their chins. 

 

“Such a naughty boy. You’re making such a mess.” Jihoon chides when he pulls away. “Are you going to clean up?”

 

Daniel nods slowly, like he’s still in a daze. He uses his tongue to lap the excess fluid along Jihoon’s jaw and neck. It’s seemingly counterproductive; he’s just overlapping the mess with his own saliva again, but Jihoon attributes it to Daniel being too out of it, too concentrated on the dull pain in his groin instead and taking Jihoon’s words too literally to focus on anything else.

 

When Daniel is done, he looks back up at Jihoon with wide eyes and pouted lips. It’s clear that he’s expecting praise: a “good job” for doing the cleaning so well. And Jihoon is, admittedly, weak to this look: the sight of his always charismatic Daniel hyung in such a submissive state like this.

 

“You’re a good boy, hyung.” Jihoon breathes out, combing his fingers through Daniel’s hair. Jihoon settles down on the bed, and nudges Daniel to follow suit next to him, which Daniel does without question. Obedient, just the way Jihoon likes him. As a reward, Jihoon traces his fingers along the outline of Daniel’s cock bulging from his briefs. The contact makes Daniel whimper, and soon precome starts forming underneath, dampening the fabric.

 

“Your body is so honest and obedient.” Jihoon points out in a deep whisper, admiring the sight of Daniel’s cock growing harder from his voice, “What do you want me to do? Tell me.”

 

“Baby,” Daniel calls out, pitch hiking in arousal, “Touch me, I need more…”

 

“You want to come from my hand?” Jihoon teases. He slips a finger under the elastic and pulls it upwards to reveal Daniel’s cock: painfully hard and burning red. He licks his lips, slowly running his tongue across the upper lip to make sure Daniel is attentively watching his expression. “Or my mouth?” Jihoon offers. 

 

It’s cute the way Daniel’s eyes light up at the prospect of getting the choice of receiving his reward. It doesn’t take more than a second until the word “ _Mouth_ ” comes out in a hoarse whisper. Daniel reaches out to stroke Jihoon’s cheek: a signal to encourage Jihoon to continue on. It’s so gentle that Jihoon nearly loses control for a brief moment; he underestimates how weak he actually is to Daniel’s tender gestures and he nuzzles back into the touch like a kitten. But now isn’t the time for affection, Jihoon remembers, and the look that he gives Daniel shortly after is anything but innocent.

 

“Hand it is then,” Jihoon smiles deviously. He pulls Daniel’s briefs down, exposing Daniel’s cock in its entirety. He catches the brief look of shock in Daniel’s face—betrayed and upset by the younger boy’s taunt—before the older man lets out a whimper as Jihoon wraps his fingers around the shaft. 

 

Jihoon rubs his thumb against the slit, smearing the fluid all around the head of Daniel’s cock. He teases it a bit more, pressing down and rubbing circles around the hole as more precome leaks out. Jihoon can sense that Daniel has a feeling of what he’s about to do; he hears a soft “ah…?” coming out of Daniel’s mouth, laced with uncertainty as the older man looks on with hesitation.

 

Using the precome as lube, Jihoon matches Daniel’s expectation by gently nudging his thumb into the opening, prying Daniel’s cock open just enough to feel it just barely stretched around the tip of his nail. It's not much, just a slight tease of the hole, but the sound that Daniel lets out is incredibly lewd. A high-pitched whine escapes from the back of Daniel’s throat, overcome with pleasure as he squirms and fights the urge to cum right then and there around Jihoon’s finger.

 

Jihoon removes his thumb just before Daniel can reach his orgasm. Daniel’s strained moaned fills the room, and he lifts his head up, turning to Jihoon with a pleading expression. Even without looking directly at Daniel’s face, currently dampened with sweat and saliva, Jihoon knows that Daniel’s puppy-like whines is his way of telling Jihoon to continue, to help him finally get off. So Jihoon starts stroking Daniel’s cock, languidly moving his hand up and down the shaft. It’s obvious how badly Daniel is desperate to cum by the way he strains his eyes closed and bucks his hip upward with each jerk, no doubt trying to imagine that Jihoon’s hand is something else.

 

As his hand works on Daniel’s lower half, Jihoon leans in and runs his tongue across Daniel’s jaw to collect the beads of sweat dripping down his lover’s face. He works his way up, back to Daniel’s lips, and soon enough, they’re mouth-to-mouth again in an exchange of saliva and breathy moans as Jihoon continues to pump with vigor.

 

By the increased pace of his thrusts, Daniel is close to coming again. Jihoon isn’t a complete sadist—at least not _that much_ of one—he just wants Daniel to have the best orgasm possible. He stops stroking and holds his hand in place at the base of Daniel’s cock: a relaxed and delicate grip as he presses his whole palm against the shaft to maximize the pleasure of skin-to-skin contact. “Fuck my hand. Pretend like you’re thrusting into me.” Jihoon commands.

 

Daniel obeys. The first thrust is slow, but it elicits a long, drawn out groan as Daniel adjusts to the movement of his hips. He increases the speed, getting into a steady rhythm as he fucks into Jihoon’s open fist. He moans out Jihoon’s name like a mantra, and Jihoon feels his own arousal start to come on. He wonders what sort of mental image of himself that Daniel has in his brain to be thrusting so deeply and chanting Jihoon’s name like it’s the only thing keeping him sane. For Jihoon, even just the sensation of Daniel’s cock, big and hard in his hand and knowing that he’s the cause of it is incredible. “You’re doing so well, hyung.” Jihoon coos, “Are you close? You can come anytime you’re ready.” 

 

Instead of a nod or an audible response, Daniel takes Jihoon by surprise when he suddenly grabs the back of Jihoon’s head and smashes their lips together for another carnal swap of tongue and spit. Jihoon can hardly breathe, but the feeling is what he craves: overdosing himself on Kang Daniel’s taste and entering the dangerous area between delirium and bliss.

 

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” Daniel moans into Jihoon’s mouth. His grip on Jihoon’s hair tightens, and he pulls back, looking once more into Jihoon’s eyes with a begging gaze as if to ask for permission. “ _Please._ ”

 

“Hurry and do it, hyung.” Jihoon responds. He moves with Daniel’s pace, and shortly after, Daniel’s body convulses as he trembles and then stills, coming in white, sticky ropes all over his abdomen and Jihoon’s hand.

 

Jihoon has half a mind to gather the mess into his hand and make Daniel use his pretty mouth to lick it clean. But he’s feeling generous today so he saves the idea for next time, opting to use a towel to clean instead. He finishes and waits Daniel to catch his breath and recover, still paralyzed from the exhaustion of his orgasm.

 

Once enough time has passed, Jihoon slips under the sheets to rest beside Daniel. “Did I do a good job, hyung?” Jihoon asks, cocking his head cutely.

 

“The best.” Daniel responds. He turns back to Jihoon, brushing the hair from the younger boy’s eyes. “Now… your turn?”


End file.
